Progress in the fields of digital computing, communication as well as progress in the algorithms and systems of computer vision, sensing, navigation, control, mechanics, engines, results in the dawn of the new era of automatic navigation of various vehicle types without necessity of burdening the human.
Although some progress had been demonstrated in this field, there is much more to be done in order to implement truly autonomous, reliable and safe vehicle navigation.